Agrolla Hedulic
|birth=3,874 BBY, Hutta |death=3,640 BBY, Makeb"Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel" |species=Hutt |gender=Hermaphrodite |height= |mass= |hair=None |eyes= |skin=Brown |era=Old Republic era |affiliation=*Hedulic kajidic *Sith Empire **Darth Agrolla's Sith empire *Sith Order *Hutt Cartel *Jedi Order |masters=*Blotus Desilijic Tiure *Darth Revan *Darth Malgus *Darth Angral *Unidentified Sith |apprentices=*Kabbura Urdosh *Darth Karagg }} Agrolla Hedulic, formally known as Darth Agrolla, was a force-sensitive Hutt who was born into the Hedulic Kajidic clan presumably in 3,874 BBY on Nal Hutta. He was found as a Huttlet by a Sith Lord who was on Hutta looking for force-sensitive beings to add to the Sith Empire. Shortly before Agrolla obtained the title Darth, his master was killed during the battle of Makeb by Jedi Master Yalina Saresh. After his master's death, Agrolla grew eager to duel and kill his master's murderer, and he got what he wanted during the Sacking of Coruscant in 3,653 BBY. However, months before the Battle of Coruscant, Agrolla was captured by the Jedi and his memory was wiped. So, with Agrolla having no knowledge or memory of him being a Sith, the Jedi Council had Jedi Master Blotus Desilijic Tiure train him. However, after hearing a fellow Jedi talk about Agrolla's past, Agrolla regained his memory and left the Jedi Temple. Since he knew the Jedi Temple's security codes, he told his Sith superiors them and prepared for battle. Agrolla was one of the many Sith who participated during the sacking and the Battle of the Jedi Temple. He was also one of the many Sith to aid in the Battle of Quesh against the Three Families and the Galactic Republic. While on Quesh, Agrolla was assigned as Darth Malgus's apprentice during the battle. He and Malgus gained the trust of Portho of the Kaltemmic clan and tricked him into joining their side during the battle. However, they betrayed and killed Portho and went ahead and killed Jeelta. They left Broga Masrii alive since he could do no damage now to the Sith and was the only Three Families leader left. During the Battle of Hutta in 3,641 BBY, Agrolla was able to infiltrate the palace of Hutt Council member Dorak Blujic Turpo and murder him. He posed as Dorak during the next Hutt Council meeting and the Hutts against their will. Agrolla then brought them to the Sith ship hailing over Hutta to force them into an alliance. In 3,640 BBY, Agrolla had been sent to Makeb to get rid of Toborro, the new Supreme Mogul of the Hutt Cartel. He, however, encountered Archon Szejin and fought him. However, Agrolla was presumed to be killed during the duel. Biography Downfall Personality and traits Powers and abilities Appearances *''Hutts: Rise of Agrolla'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel'' Sources Notes and references See also *Hedulic Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Sith Empire individuals Category:Dark Lords of the Sith Category:Hutts Category:Sith Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Jedi Category:Redeemed Sith Category:Hutts of the Hedulic clan Category:Darths Category:Sith Lords Category:Hermaphrodites Category:Darth Agrolla's Sith Empire Category:Hutt Cartel individuals Category:Jedi padawans